Maka in the Labyrinth
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Pretty much what the tittle says. based off the movie, the labyrinth with david bowie but with my own personal touch. so far the step mother is Azua, the father of course is Spirit, the brother is not going to be a baby but Black Star, and of course maka. This story you the people choose the pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: so this story's based off of the movie the labyrinth, awesome movie even though its old. ( David Bowie looks hot in it :P lol) but if you haven't seen it id recommend you see it but you can still read and understand the story if you don't. Now im taking a break from crona x maka and im opening the pairings up to you guys. For maka it's ether going to be maka x soul or maka x asura. Crack vs. cannon people so please review and tell me what you want! Alright lets begin.**

chapter one: a day in the life of maka albarn

"Give me the child.., through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great-" the young ash-blonde girl takes a slight breathe, about to say the next line when a loud boom of thunder cuts her off. She looks up at the once bright sky to see a couple of dark clouds roll in. "For my will is as strong as yours...and my kingdom is as great." the girl repeats in a whisper trying to recall the next line but it doesn't come to her. "Ugh I always forget this line!" she grumbles and pulls out a little red book from inside her black coat pocket titled, "the labyrinth." she opens the book up and her eyes scan the pages for the information she wants. "You have no power over me." the girl finishes in a whisper. A louder boom of thunder responds to her line. The girl looks up at the dark clouds hovering above her with indifference as a cat meows loudly trying to get her owner's attention. The girl looks over at her light purple cat thats currently sitting on the white park bench with its hair all sticking up, meowing at her.

"Oh Blair.." she sighs. The girl was regretting bring the cat to practice.

"Meow." Blair gives her a cute little face that almost looks like a pout..( The girl chuckles to herself at the idea of a cat pouting) and leans her head down at hearing the disappointment in her owner's voice causing her little witch's hat to fall off.

"Don't give me that look." she giggles as she picks up the little black hat and puts it back on her pet. She made the little witches hat herself with some black fabric (that she stole from her step mom), some wire to go at the top to give the tip a spiral look, and some white fabric to make a single strip on the hat. She had gotten the idea from a book she read about a year ago about a witch and the adventures she had with her little purple cat. The only reason the girl got the cat was because it reminded her of the one in her story. It was a black cat but whenever the girl goes out to practice, she color's it's hair with temporary hair spray to make it have purple hair like the cat from the story. She liked to pretend this little kitten is the actually cat from the story, it makes the animal more interesting and fun. If not for her imagination , it would just be a boring black fur ball.

The sound of bells fills the girl's ears, causing her to whip around in horror to look at the clock tower thats going off in the distance. "Oh no Blair! I don't believe it, its 7 o clock!" she had lost track of time again. She usually does when she goes out to the town's park to practice. Every day after school, she would go to the park to read her favorite stories and act them out. Lately the girl has been obsessed with one book in particular, the labyrinth. She really liked the main character of the story so she would dress up like her and pretend she was her; that she was the one who fought to get to the castle, that she was the one the goblin king loved. Sometimes it got hard to separate reality and her imagination. It felt to real to be pretend. Once she left the park though, her mind crashes down back to reality, she's once again boring 15- year old maka albarn. "Come on we got to go!" maka starts running calling back to the cat who was more then happy to be leaving. Blair meows in response and quickly goes running after her. Unknown to both of them they were being watched by a black owl with 3 vertical eyes imprinted on its wings. It watched the two leave the park from a tree branch hidden by the tree's leaves with longing in its eyes before it fly's away.

Just when Blair and maka get out of the park it starts raining.

"Shit." maka quickly picks up the shaking Blair and shoves her into her coat so she won't get wet. Blair curls up against her chest and mew's in thanks. She runs across the street hugging the bundle to her chest so the cat wouldn't fall out. A car beeps at her for cutting it off but she ignores it. She's got to get home. Her bangs start to stick to her face as she runs past a bunch of stores( she never bothered to even look at, she's broke), and makes a right. Her huge black coat is getting heavier and heavier by the minute making it hard for the tiny girl to run. She quickly takes a short cut threw the forest and see's her huge white house with her step mom waiting for her on the porch. Shit.

"It's not fair!" maka wines as she stomps the last couple of steps, stopping before the stairs of the porch.

"Oh really?" her step mom places a hand on her hip as she spits sarcasm. Maka did not like her step mom, not one bit. She was nothing like her real mother. Her mother was brave, beautiful, kind, strong, and understanding. This woman had none of those qualities, she would never understand why her father married her but this woman will never be her mother or anything close to it.

"Im sorry." maka grumbles and grips the bundle of fur closer to her chest. She hated having to say sorry to this woman.

"Well don't stand there in the rain, come on!" she glares at her and looks at how wet she is with disprovement

"Fine." maka walks up onto the pouch. "You can come out now Blair." the little kitten pokes its head out from the coat and lets out a pleased meow happy to be home before it hops out, completely running inside the house.

"Ugh disgusting." the woman winkles up her nose (like the rest of her face maka thought) " why does spirit let you keep that thing?"

"Whats wrong Azua." make sneers marching into the house. "Afraid of cats?"

"No animals are just disgusting!" she squeaks marching after her. She always raised her voice when ever she got pissed. The woman was trying to be big but just ended up sounding like a mouse. When she doesn't response to that, she slams the front door " maka you're an hour late!"

"I said I was sorr-

"Please let me finish!" the woman squeaks walking closer to maka who had stopped walking away from her. Maka gives her a face but stays silent. The woman takes a breath then begins. "You know me and your father rarely go out-

"you guys go out ever single weekend." maka shakes her head, whipping her pigtails.

"-and I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans." she squeaks again.

"Well how would you know?" maka turns on her heel and starts heading up the stairs but stops on the second step. "You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask anymore!"

"I'd assume that you would tell me if your doing something, I'd like if you would have a date, you should be having dates at your age." she chuckles. "Instead of getting all dirty at the park all the time!"

"Oh maka my lovely daughter, your home! Daddy was so worried about you!" spirit comes out of the room at the top of the stairs and jumps down towards his daughter with joy. Arms wide open and everything. Maka just rolls her eyes and moves out of her father's path causing him to tackle her step mom. She would have laughed if she wasn't so pissed.

"Leave me alone." she growls as she marches up the stairs to her room and slams the door.

Once maka is out of sight, the step mother pushes spirit off her and sighs. "She treats me like im a wicked step mother from one of her fairytale stories no matter what I say." she pushes her glasses back up her nose that spirt knocked down when he tackled her.

"Ill talk to her, Azua ." spirit grabs her hand and gives his wife a peck on the lips before heading up the stairs after his daughter. Azua watches him go and sighs. All she can do is wait.

**Sooooo what do you think? Oh and I don't own soul eatter or any ideas I get from the laybrith. Review please! Byeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Little Shit

A little ballerina spins slowly as some bell music plays. Maka listens to the music trying to calm herself down. She loves the little ballerina toy, it was a birthday gift from her mother. She sent it by mail about a year ago, since her mom was to busy exploring the world to visit her. Maka didn't mind though, the gift was lovely and it shows she at least still thinks about her. Sometimes though, The girl begins to wonder why her mother doesn't call to ask how she's been or why she's never taken the time to visit. Maka doesn't like to think about it, she quickly thinks about something else. The subject being forgotten.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered..." She whispers to herself while looking into the mirror on her desk, trying to keep her mind from the fight with her step mom. _How dare she say I need a date! _Maka grabs some red lip stick that was sitting on her desk and starts putting it on. She remembered her mother always wore red lipstick and she always looked so beautiful in it. Thinking of her mother always calmed her down. A knock at the door causes her to stop and slam the lipstick back on the desk.

"Maka I want to talk." Spirit's muffled voice comes from the other side of the door.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Maka grips her pigtails like stress balls. " You better hurry, don't want to be late for your movie."

"Listen, Black Star is in his room playing video games, it would be nice if you could play with him but, we do have to leave now. We will be back around midnight."

"Why do I have to babysit that idiot he's, 13 dad!" Maka wines.

"You know why Maka." Spirit sighs. " Please no fighting." She hears her father's foot steps move away from the door.

"You really wanted to talk huh?" Maka says sarcastically while she stands up and jumps on her bed with a thump. "You practically broke down the door!" She hugs her knees to her chest and sighs. Blair comes from out under her bed and jumps up to her. The cat gently rubs her head against Maka's leg to show her concern or that's how Maka took it. She sighs and pets Blair's head half- heartily. She starts to scan her room to detract herself. In front of her bed is her desk with the mirror, where she keeps her make up and pictures of her mother at, next to that is a table full of random stuff animals and has her ballerina toy on it ( which has stopped playing), On the floor is her motel of the maze in the book "the labyrinth" that she made by hand, next to her bed is her bookshelf full of countless books all different genres; she's read every single one on it, and last but not least is her shelf of her prized teddy bears that is on the wall next to her bed. She has five in all; she has a red, blue, yellow, purple, and-

Maka quickly jumps up looking at the shelf with disbelief. There was only four out of the five bears on the shelf. "Wheres Sandlot?" Maka asks no one in particular and growls. " Someone has been in my room again! I hate that!" Maka runs out of her room and stomps to the door across from hers and kicks it down.

"What the hell? Don't kick down your god's door!" Black Star glares at his step sister from his bed. He pauses his game of mortal combat so he can focus on annoying the living hell out of Maka like he always does. It was a fun way to pass the time but usually Black Star would have to bang down her door instead of the other way around. _Maybe... Maybe she actually wanted to hang with me.._ His expression softens a little at the thought.

"Wheres sandlot!" She growls.

"What?" Black Star looks at her confused.

"My brown teddy bear!"

_Oh, of course she only came in looking for her stuffed animal_. His expression hardens again. "How should I know?" He grunts and un pauses the game.

"Because you're the one that always takes my stuff and- sandlot!" Maka spots the bear hanging out from underneath Black Star's bed and quickly snatches it up and hugs it.

"Your 15 and still play with teddy bears?" He laughs loudly which annoys Maka.

"Yeah but at least im not 13 and still need to be baby sat." She glares at the blue- headed brute hugging the bear tighter.

"A god like me doesn't have to be baby sat! My awesomeness is just to much for mom, or Spirit to handle so they make you stay here to try to cancel it out with your lameness." Black Star grins, his eyes glued to the tv, his fingers a blur. He's starting to gain ground on the boss, maybe he will actually beat it this time. A god like him can't lose to a stupid video game.

"What the hell did you smoke?" Maka rolls her eyes. This boy is to much. She can't decide who she hates more Azua, or her idiot son, Black Star. Both of them moved in about two years ago after father got married to Azua. She had only met Black Star once before he moved in and that was at the wedding. He was like a omen of her life for the next 2 years. The big headed idiot almost ruined the wedding by jumping up and hanging off the alter's curtains during the ceremony, yelling about how he was a god and how he should be marring the two because he was just that awesome. Azua shot him a glare that would have turned Medusa to stone and the blue brut fell from the curtain and landed on his fat head. Luckily it knocked him out and the wedding proceeded like nothing had happen. To be honest, that was the best part of their wedding. The boy is obsessed with himself and he thinks he's a god. Maka doesn't even know were Black Star got that insane idea. He wasn't god, he wasn't anything close to one. He was just a cocky bastard with too much mouth.

"A god like me doesn't have to smoke to get high! I'm already way up in the sky, above everyone else." Black Star smirks eyes still glued on the tv. A man from the game says " Finish him".

_Gladly._ Maka walks over to the outlet next to the tv and pulls out the chord that belonged to his play station 2. The game cuts off immediately, leaving just a blank screen.

"Why the hell did you do that?! I almost beat the boss!" Black Star jumps up off his bed grinding his teeth. He glares at her dangerously.

" Lets get a couple of things straight Black Star. One, stay out of my fucking room. Two, your not a god, your just a annoying dick who has no taste in hair color-

"What the fuck did you just say? You can't talk down to me, can't you see im so much bigger then you? Words don't even phase me. Why should I care about what you say , a girl who's only friends are her pet cat and stuffed animals." He gets in Maka's face, clenching both of his fists.

"Get the fuck out of my face Black Star! Your breath smells like ass and corn chips." Maka pushes him away from her, glaring at him. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Does not!" He breaths into his hand and takes a sniff. He wrinkles his nose in disgust but doesn't admit she's right. " Why don't you go back to your little park and pretend you have a life?"

That was the last straw for Maka. She has had enough of this boy. "I hate you!" Thunder booms loudly and lighting lights up the window next to Black Star's bed, causing shadows to cast over Maka's face.

"I-I hate you too." Black Star steps back a little hurt but he would never admit it or show it.

" I wish dad never married your bitch of a mother so I would never have met you! You know what black star you are big, the biggest ass out there."

"Go fuck your self Maka and by the way you're a fine person to talk about hair sense when you wear your hair like a fucking five year old. Grow up!" He crosses his arms spiting the last two words like venom. "Why don't you just go and read one of your fucking weird stories and leave me alone." The Strom rages outside, the wind shaking the window.

"You want me to read you a story?" Maka's lips twitch up into a crazed smile. "Fine."

"What? I don't want to hear it, I said you fucking go-

"once upon a time their was a beautiful young girl who's step mother always made her stay home with a little shit named black star-

"what the-

"-and the little shit was annoying, he thought he was a god but in reality was just a brat who didn't know how to shower-

"I do to know how to shower-

"-and the young girl was practically a slave but what no one knew was that the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl." Maka's creepy smile grows as her body twitches slightly in excitement.

" The only guy that would fall in love with you would be make believe." He grunts eyeing her wryly as she moves over to a mirror next to the door and stares at her self.

" He had given her a certain power, so one night when the little shit had been cruel to her- Maka randomly pulls out a weird orange and white beanie and puts it on smirking.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did that hat come from?"

"- she called on the goblin king for help-

In the room under the bed three eyes open excitedly from hearing the mention of the goblin king to watch the scene unfold. "- say the right words the goblins said and we'll take the little shit to the goblin city and you will be free." She scrunches up her face and pulls the hat down more on her head.

A dozen more eyes appear from under the bed all widening at what the girl was saying. _Is she going to say it?_ The creatures whisper to themselfs.

"You don't really believe in that crazy shit right Maka? I mean goblins really?" He chuckles a little nervously. Maka suddenly rips off the weird hat and looks at him, her expression blank. The thunder roars louder outside.

"But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the little shit captive forever." Her mouth twitches into that unnatural smile again. "And turn him into a goblin!"

"Your fucking crazy!"

"And so the girl suffered in silence-

"This isn't silence! You won't shut the fuck up!"

"- until one night, when she was tired from a day of house work, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her step mother and she could no longer stand it-

"Alright Maka stop this crazy shit! You know your really not helping your case about you being insane! If mom heard you say this shit I don't know how you would even be able to explain yourself."

"I can't explain myself because im not myself, you see? Quote from Alice in wonderland." She whispers.

"Ok, just what the fuck." Black Star starts to shake her. "Snap out of it! Their going to send you away if you keep acting like this!"

"Don't touch me!" Maka pushes him off and backs up. "Why the hell do you even care?"

"I don't!" He growls. "But you know are parents have been talking about you, don't you? Don't you know what their planning on doing if you keep acting like this? Your going to be sent to a insane Salem, you-

"Stop it! Stop it! Just shut the hell up!" Maka pulls on her pigtails. Lighting lights up the room again as the thunder booms against the house.

"Maka-

"I'll say the words!" She starts to smile again. " No I mustn't , I mustn't say-

The eyes all narrow. _She was going to say it._

"I wish, I wish-

"Maka stop!"

"I can bare it no longer, goblin king where ever you may be take this little shit far away from me!" Maka shouts at the top of her lungs as the lighting lights up again, lighting her face up.

The eyes couldn't help but to roll._ Those aren't the right words dumb ass _They grumble.

" Happy ?"Black star laughs loudly. "Oh no! The goblin king is going to get me!" He mocks. " well where is he huh? Where is he Maka?" He gets in her face.

"Black Star stop it!" She punches him in the chest.

"No you stop!" He pushes her and she falls back on her butt. " You crazy bitch."

" I- I wish, I wish.." Make huffs heavily, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Stop fucking wishing, your 15 years old." Black Star picks up the brown bear she had dropped on the floor when she went into story telling mode.

"Get your dirty hands off sandlot!" Maka growls and jumps up to grab the bear but he holds it above her reach. "Quit it!"

"No, playing with teddy bears at 15 is pathetic."

"I don't care, give it back!" Make jumps up and grabs the bears stomach.

"No!" Black Star tries to yank the bear from her grip. The ripping of fabric follows soon after.

When Black Star grabbed the bear's head and pulled to get it out of Maka's grip, Maka had pulled against him at the same time causing the head to rip clean off. Maka just stares at her headless half of her teddy bear in shock. Black star doing the same at his piece. It then hits Maka hard, her teddy bear, her prized possession was just ripped apart.

"Black Star!" She raises her fist about to punch him. He braces himself for the blow but it doesn't come. Instead tears start to steam down Maka's face, her whole body shaking with her sobs. This hit harder then any blow to the face. He wish she did hit him at least he knew how to deal with that. He could deal with physical pain but he couldn't deal with her tears. He could only stand their frozen with this strange feeling in his gut, he hates the feeling but he knows it all to well, the feeling of guilt. Maka suddenly reaches out and grabs the head from Black Star's hand still sobbing. He just lets her do it still frozen in the feeling,_ damn it move Black Star you're a god!_

She turns her back towards him and walks towards the door. She pauses and turns her head to look back at him, tears slowly running down her face. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away." She turns her head back around and walks out of the room.

"Wait Maka! I- ahhhhh!" Black Star screams then is almost violently cut off. Just silence follows. This causes Maka to stop and look back.

"Black Star?" Silence.

**Authors note: so chapter 2 lol I had fun writing this chapter. Please tell me what you think and give me some idea's on the pairing. That would be much appreciated. I do not own soul eater or the idea's I get from the labyrinth. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: im sorry for anyone who has been reading this story, it's been awhile since iv posted a chapter. I've mainly been working on my other story but I definably have not abandon this story. I got a request for soul to be the goblin king but I already have a idea for that im sorry if I upset anyone.**

Chapter 3: Silence

"Black Star?" Silence.

Maka rubs the tears away from her eyes angrily. "Stop playing games, Black Star!"

More Silence , only the thunder could be heard.

She slowly starts to walk back into his room, curiosity getting the better of her.

It's pitch black.

_That little shit turned off the lights to probably scare me._ She tries the light switch but the light doesn't come on.._well that's strange.. The power must have went out._

Her eye's scan the room carefully looking for the blue- headed brute. She spots a big lump under the covers and can't help but to sigh.

"Black Star come out! Stop being stupid!"

Silence.

Maka angrily marches over to the bed and rips the covers up just find there's nothing underneath of it. "What?"

Weird chuckling is heard behind her and she whips around just to be greeted by darkness. Suddenly a loud banging comes from the window. She turns around to see a strange owl banging into it like it wants to get in. Maka doesn't have time to even react when a loud thump is heard behind her. She turns quickly, there's nothing there. Something crosses her field of vision, she turns on her heel determined to catch the fucker but there's nothing there. The banging from the owl starts to get more violent as laughter fills the room, sounding like it's coming from all around.

"Have I finally lost it?" Maka grips her pigtails as she falls to her knees. It was all just to over whelming, the owls banging, the dark laughter, the shadows, and the loud booming of thunder.

She closes her eyes trying to calm herself down. _None of this is real_ Maka reassures herself, ignoring the feeling of something bushing past her and the thump that followed _your just upset about Sandolot, your having a mental break down, you need to calm down _Her sane sides words sink in and everything goes quiet. No more laughter, No more banging, and No more thumping.

She sighs and smiles to herself, eyes still closed _see? It was all just in your head._

She nods to herself and opens her eyes, only to find a dozen of red vertical eyes looking back at her.

She screams and falls back which causes the creatures all to roar in laughter. Maka can't really see what the things are but she can see their strange eyes and their teeth, sharp and dangerous.

"Black Star help!" Maka runs to the corner of the room away from the creatures. The laughter roars louder at this statement.

"Why is she calling for the boy?"

"Is she not the one who sent him away?" The creatures discuss among themselves as they slowly start getting closer to Maka, crazed grins all around.

"I didn't-

Suddenly the window bust open, the Black owl flies into the room, with it the light of the moon. Maka wishes it would have stayed pitch black. It was one thing to just see the eyes and teeth of the strange creatures but seeing the whole thing...was a little more then disturbing.

The creatures were short, with nothing on their bodies but a piece of cloth to cover whatever privates they had. Their skin green and slightly rotten. Maka could see the bones of one of the thing's ribs clearly it's skin so rotten. The skin that wasn't rotten hung loosely on there bodies, looking like it could be easily pulled off. Their teeth took up most of their faces while the nose up was wrapped in some kind of cloth with 3 vertical eyes on each. Maka covers her mouth in horror at the sight. They were disgusting.

"Do you like my Goblins? I made them myself?" A husky voice coos.

Maka's heart skips a beat at what she sees.

Where the black owl use to be, now stands a man. He's nothing but skin and bones. He wears nothing but some sort of wrapping on his lower region and some around his neck. Four long pieces of the wrapping float around him as if their being held their by some unseen force. They kinda look like scarves to the girl so that's what she will call them. The man looks at Maka with his three blood- red eyes, the third one being on his forehead.

Maka gulps, just looking at this man made all her hairs stick up but for some reason..she couldn't help but to feel he was familiar as if she's felt him before. "Their a little creepy if you ask me." Maka glances over at the Goblins just to see one viciously bitting it's own hand, ripping off it's own skin. "And mad."

"Ah but we're all mad here, Maka" He smirks and taps his finger on his head.

"Yeah some more then others." Maka remarks back cooly as she points a finger at the Weird man.

"Oh Maka my dear, you of all people don't have any right to point fingers when it comes to madness." His smirk grows as he begins to walk towards her.

All her hairs stand up in defiance but she stands her ground and gives him a glare. This causes the man to hesitate.

"You're the goblin king aren't you? That would explain those." Maka eyes the creatures who just laugh in response.

"The one and only, Goblin king." He gives a mock bow his scarves twitching by him. "I've taken the boy from you as you have wished."

"Give me back Black Star!" Maka shouts. _Holy shit the book was actually real!_

"What's said is said Maka." The man crosses his arms and frowns slightly.

"I-I didn't mean what I said." Maka averts her gaze shamefully.

"Oh you didn't?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"...Where is he?" Maka asks shaking.

"You know very well where he is." The man readjusts his scarves as if he's bored with the conversation.

"Please bring him back, I was just upset that he hurt Sandolot! I didn't think you would actually come." Maka grumbles the last part.

He walks up to her slowly and grabs her chin, lifting her head up so she's looking at him. " Maka." He whispers and she shivers. "Go back to your room, play with your toys, and forget about the boy. You always wanted him gone Maka ,let me make you free, let me make you happy."

"I can't..." Maka averts her gaze from the goblin king's intense stare. She didn't want to admit it but a part of her really wants to take him up on his offer. Isn't this what she's always wanted? Black Star being gone and out of her life for good?

_**You would never have to babysit him again **_A voice coos in her head.

Maka lips begin to twitch up into a smile.

_Get a hold of yourself! Black Star is a dick but even he hasn't done something so terrible that he deserves to be turned into one of those disgusting things._

Maka's smile quickly turns to a frown.

"I've brought you a gift." The man says sensing her still fighting the madness, still fighting him. He pulls out a small mirror with three vertical eyes on the frame.

"What is it?" She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow

"Just a mirror nothing more but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams, but this is not a gift for a ordinary girl who babysits a idiot." He smirks at the glare he gets from Maka as he twirls the mirror around cooly in his hands, finishing off his act by holding the mirror out to her. "Do you want it?"

Maka's eyes sparkle at the mirror. She wants it. She wants her dreams. "Then forget about the boy." His smirk grows. The Goblin king had her right where he wanted her.

"...I can't." Maka hangs her head. "It's not that I don't appreciate what your Tring to do for me but I want Black Star back, I didn't mean for him to get hurt I-

"Maka." He growls and throws the mirror across the room in rage, shattering it. The goblins all laugh and jump at their master, things were about to get interesting. "Don't defy me." The man's scarves lash out and wrap around Maka's body. They lift her up off the ground as she struggles to get free.

"Let go!" She growls.

"Your no match for me Maka." The scarves pull Maka into she's face to face with the Goblin king, his hot breath on her lips.

"...I don't care... I have to get Black Star back." She looks him in the eyes, determined.

The Goblin king's eyes get wide as he stares at her for a moment. "Well.." His eyes go back to normal and he smirks that annoying smirk of his. "He's there at my castle." He lets go of her and points out the window.

Maka quickly runs up to it, looking out. She can't help but to gasp. There before her was the labyrinth, the maze that led to the goblin city and all the way in the back she could see just the tip of the castle. It's just how she pictured it would look like. The maze even from the distance looked almost impossible to complete.

"Do you still want to do it?"

"Can't you just give him back." Maka eyes the maze mouth agape.

"No where is the fun in that, sweety?" He chuckles darkly.

"Fine, then is that the castle beyond the goblin city, like in the story?" Maka turns around to look at him just to find their not in Black Star's room anymore but outside in a place surrounded by dead trees, the ground dry and cracked underneath their feet.

"Turn back Maka, turn back before it's to late. This place isn't for you." The goblin king stares at her blankly, his scarves twitching.

"I can't, don't you understand that I just can't?" She turns her back to the him to look at the large maze stretched before her.

"What a pity." He shakes his head and walks close behind her.

"It doesn't look that far." Maka stares ahead.

"It's farther then you think." He whispers in Maka's ear which causes the poor girl to shiver involuntarily. "Time is short..You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before the boy becomes a Goblin, a slave of mine, forever." The Goblin king leans back and laughs madly sending chills down Maka's spine as he slowly fades away. " Such a pity."

"Wait!" Maka runs to where he was but he was already gone. "Damn." She kicks the ground out of frustration causing dirt to spay out into the air. "13 hours isn't shit compared to that maze!" Maka shouts loudly hoping it would some how reach the Goblin king. When only silence answers she sighs and turns around to face the maze, the maze she knew that was almost impossible to solve. Her eyes roam above it to the small looking castle in the distance. Black Star's goofy smile finds it's way into her mind, she clenches her fists as new strength flows through her veins.

"I'm coming Black Star, don't worry I'll get you out of this." Maka whispers to herself as she runs down the hill she was on with the dead trees towards the large stone walls of the maze, hidden vertical eyes watch her all the way.

**End of chapter 3 LOL I finally got to writing this! Well see ya till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ok LOL I finally got to writing a chapter to this one. I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading this one. You should let me know if I should continue this or end it. I won't be offended if you say end it, that just gives me more time to forces on my other story but if you like it say so and I'll keep writing. Lets start this.**

The huge walls of the maze tower over her as she stops right before them, the inside of her shoes full of sand. The walls their selves were black like night with red spikes at the top that looked to much like blood for Maka's liking. On the stone wall three huge vertical eyes stare back at her. She is getting tired of those eyes.

_**But those are the eyes you crave...**_ A dark voice chuckles in her head.

Maka quickly shakes her head trying to get rid of the voice. _It was because of those damn three eyes, because of the goblin king that I'm in this mess. I don't want him..._ she tells herself as she starts walking around the wall looking for an opening inside. She walks for awhile, finding nothing. She turns a corner, Faint Jazz music can be heard..._wait jazz?_ Maka raises an eyebrow as she starts to run towards the music kicking up sand behind her. She turns a corner around the wall and is greeted with...a odd sight. A boy in a nice fancy black suit is dancing his back turned so she can't see his face, doing the swing to be exact. Next to the weird boy is a record player playing the jazz music that maka heard but every couple of seconds it would skip giving the melody a sort of warped feel. The whole scene looked just out of place in a dirty desert along with the fact jazz isn't really swing music. The boys movements were just off beat.

"Um excuse me not to be rude but jazz isn't really swing music and why even go swinging in the desert?"

"Everything can be swing music and why not the desert?" the boy answers cooly still doing his weird off beat swing.

"Because it's dusty, dirty, and hot. Also your dressed like your going to some fancy party, dancing here could mess your suit up."

The white haired boy just ignores her keeping his back towards her, he never stops dancing. The jazz music's skipping is really starting to annoy her. "Hey buddy I think you need a new record or something that skipping is really annoying."

"Nothings wrong with it. It's sweet, sweet music to my ears." the boy waves his hand at her like he's shooing away the idea.

"You have bad taste in music." Maka's eye begins to twitch. The skipping is now starting to drive her mad.

"Heh, heh swing swing." He chuckles ignoring her comment.

"It's not fucking swing music!" she just really wanted to hit this guy with something, for some reason a book comes to mind.

"Ok ok, lets cool it down now." the boy finally stops dancing and turns to face her with a smirk on his face. Maka can't stop the gasp that comes from her throat...The boy had...Teeth...big teeth, and they look _sharp_. His smirk turns to a grin showing off his dangerous shark like teeth and all she can do is stare in fascination. They remind her a bit of the globin's teeth but...this boy surely isn't a globin...is he? The boy looks over her with his blood red eyes, her noticing the wild flare she sees in them. His hair is odd as well, it's white as snow as if he's a old man but he looks around her age...his hair is spiky and wild like his eyes. Maka has never seen any one like this...she should be scared of such a boy but she isn't...she's just fascinated..almost entranced by those eyes of his, those eyes of madness. The shark tooth boy looks at her a long moment as she looks at him as if he's just as fascinated by her as she is him. "So...you're the girl?.."

"Huh?" Maka blinks the trance he had on her broken.

"Never mind." he grunts and walks over to his record player which is still playing the jazz music.

"Well ok then..." she takes a deep breath recollecting her thoughts at seeing the walls of the maze behind the boy. "Can you by any chance help me get into this maze?" She grumbles not enjoying having to ask help from this boy, she doesn't like hand outs. She likes to do things herself but even she will need help to complete this maze.

The boy ignores her and walks over to a dead tree and rips one of it's dry branches off.

"Well?" she taps her foot. She didn't have all day. He walks back slowly to the record player, he stops in front of it looking over it with those wild eyes of his for a moment. He lifts up the hand with the branch then slams it down hard, making a nice crack in the music machine. The boy starts to laugh madly as he smashes the record to pieces the music getting more warped and warped like his laughter. He keeps smashing and smashing never stopping till there's nothing left but bits and pieces. Maka can just watch in disbelief..._just...what the hell?...this guys mad.._ The boy finally stops hitting the completely destroyed record player, he throws the branch on the ground and chuckles to himself. "Much better..."

"Why the hell did you just do that?" she just stares at the pieces of the record player. "You just destroyed your music."

"Eh, I don't like jazz anyway." he shrugs and starts walking closer to the walls of the maze.

"But...you were just dancing to it! And- just Never mind." she grips the bridge of her nose. "Your insane."

"So?" he chuckles then makes a weird face. "EW."

"What?" she walks over to him an spots something move from the corner of her eye. A very small girl with wings flies over to her. Maka's eyes get hug with excitement. "Oh it's a fairy like from the stories! She's so beautiful." she reaches out to try to hold it but before she can the white haired boy smacks his hands on her, crushing the poor fairy. It falls to the dry ground.

"Damn things, there so annoying."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maka kneels next to the fallen little girl, it's wings are twisted in a unnatural angel. She lifts the fairy gently by cupping her hands over her. She glares at the red eyed boy. "You're a monster- ow! It bit me!" Maka throws the girl against the wall and examines her finger. Blood wells up at the tip and starts dripping down her finger. She sticks her finger in her mouth to lick up the blood then adds pressure to it. Her eyes wonder over to the now dead fairy, her heart beat quicken when she sees the small three eyes on the girl's stomach that she hadn't seen before..._damn...are those things every where..?_

"well duh it bit you, that's what they do. There annoying little pest." he grins at her, eyeing the blood on her finger with a wild look. "That was stupid of you."

"Shut up, I didn't know. I thought fairies were suppose to do nice things like...granting wishes and crap not bite the hell out of people." she looks down at her finger, her face getting a little hot from embarrassment.

"Ha! Shows what you know." he chuckles darkly as he smashes another fairy he sees with his hands

"well, in my stories that's what fairies are like..." Maka mumbles and walks to stay close to the boy.

"Nerd."

"Grand pa."

"what the hell I'm no grand pa I'm obviously as young as you." he rolls his eyes. "Grand pa is not my name so don't call me that."

"Then why don't you tell me your name?" she keeps up with him eagerly.

"The name's soul." he grunts and glances back at her. "And who are you?"

"I"m maka." she straightens herself up and speaks with confidence.

"That's what I thought." he smirks, walking away from her.

"Do you know were the doors to the labyrinth is?" Maka walks quickly to keep up with the odd boy.

"Maybe."

"Well where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The door!"

"What door?"

"Stop fucking with me." she growls. "There's no point in asking you anything, I don't have all the time in the world to play your stupid games!"

"If you would ask the right question's, then you would get the right answers." he shrugs.

"...how do I get into the labyrinth." she sighs..._damn this boy.._

"ah, there you go, good girl." soul turns on his heel so he's facing her. Maka doesn't expect such a sudden change and she bumps into him. Her face gets dark from the closeness and she quickly tries to pull away but the boy grabs her making it so she can't. He leans down, his face getting dangerously close to her's, a sharp grin on his face. His eyes look over her face, there shaking from insanity. "What's wrong...?" his breath is on her face and she shivers. "Do I scare you?...are you afraid of my teeth?...or maybe its my eyes...are you scared of them girl? Do you fear me?" his words are as shaky as his eyes, his grip on her arms tightens.

"Your teeth and eyes don't scare me...I actually think there pretty bad ass." Maka looks him in the eyes, fighting back the blush that wants to come on at admitting that. Soul looks at her a moment that wild look in his eyes has been replaced by something else, and his grip loosens on her until he isn't holding her no more. He looks at her blankly now, and she can't help to wonder what goes on in the mind of a insane person.

"..." his lips turn into a smirk as he points behind her. "You get in through there."

She turns to find the wall that once was just a plain brick wall is now a door. At soul's words it slowly creaks open, light smoke being let out as if the door hasn't been open for a century. "Are you really going to go in there?" Soul watches her as she walks towards the open door

"yes." she looks back at him before walking though the door. "I have to."

Maka gasps once she's in..._oh hell no..._ the maze only has two ways to go left, or right. She looks left, a long straight never ending path, then she looks right, a straight never ending path._ Both paths look the same! _Maka flips her body left and right as she studies each path carefully looking for any kind of clue as to which way to go, there are none. Each path has creepy vines going on the wall, creepy dead branches on the ground with creepy stillness to top it off.

"Pretty sick huh?"Soul suddenly comments coming up behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Ah!"she jumps and whips around eyes wide. At seeing the boy she lets out a sigh. "Don't do that you ass."

"I didn't mean to scare you." he chuckles. "But it was still fun."

"That's not cool dude." she pouts and looks back at her two path choices.

"Not cool huh?" soul scratches his head and walks ahead of her. He stops and turns on his heel. "Now which way do you go left?" he tilts his head left. "Or right?" he tilts his head right.

"They both look the same..." maka looks left and then right still not seeing any differences.

"Well your going to suck ass against this maze then." he chuckles darkly.

"...ok smart ass which way would you go?" She looks at him with her arms crossed.

"Me?" Soul looks at her a moment then looks away and crosses his arms. "I wouldn't go any way. Maze's are so not cool."

"Don't go stealing my words and if that's all the help your going to be you can just leave." she rolls her eyes.

"You know what your problem is?' Soul points a finger a Maka. "You take to many things for granted you spoiled brat! Take this labyrinth even if you get to the center you'll never get out again, so why even bother? You lose either way don't you see?"

"That's your opinion." Maka walks a little more to the right staring straight a head determinably.

" well it's a lot better then yours." he glares at the back of her head. She turns on her heel to return the glare. "Thanks for nothing grand pa."

"It's soul! And don't say I didn't warn you." he growls then leaves the maze in a huff.

_Who does this girl think she is?_ He kicks the sand in frustration. _She's the one who isn' cool..._ he rubs his temple.

"I could really use some jazz music..." he walks to where what's left of his record play is... "oh...that's right, I kinda went crazy and smashed it into pieces." Soul rubs the back of his head as a crazed grin comes upon his face. "Oh well it was fun to smash it to bits...it's always fun to smash things...I wonder how fun it would be to smash that Maka girl?" he laughs madly throwing his head back..._oh the irony...you should be very afraid of me girl..._ Smashing her to pieces will be fun, very fun indeed.

**Soooo chapter four let me know if you want this to continue or to end, if you liked it or if you didn't. And if you have any idea's let me know as well. Until next time:)**


End file.
